wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: ''' '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 Fernpaw looked up at Creekdew. "Fox took it." She replied softly her green gaze going to the horizon.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:42, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw raised a brow. "Lemme guess about kits destroying the clans?" She asked. "Had that dream too." She said.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:50, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "No biggie. It would never happen." She said shrugging.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost let Darkfrost go eat while he took turn guarding the entrance.---- Darkfrost picked a sparrow off the fresh-kill pile. ---- Whiskerpaw looked around. ---- Morningpaw licked his shoulder fur. ---- Smokestorm felt a pain in his belly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain was sitting on a rock. Meadowbee flinched as her belly had a huge pain in it and she nearly fell when she stood from her nest. She nudged Stoatscar. "Does your belly hurt?" she asked. Stoatscar blinked sleep from her eyes. "Sort of." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:00, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Nightkit was curled up in the corner. Sparkstorm took in a deep breath. This time, for sure. Picking up his pace, he approached Darkfrost while she was eating. "Heey, Darkfrost,"Silverstar' 00:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost looked up from her sparrow at Sparkstrom's meow. She narrowed her eyes. "Hello, Sparkstorm," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm dipped his head in greeting. "Uh, how've you been...? You look, er, nice..."'Silverstar' 01:40, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I've been well, you?" Darkfrost asked the ruddy tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Nodding, he sat down. "Pretty good, but my sister hasn't spent a lot of time with me, so pretty disappointing."'Silverstar' 01:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I know, Sharpstone's the same way! I don't even remember when he last spoke to me or Blaze or Meadow," Darkfrost sighed feeling slightly annoyed with her brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) The tom let out a sigh. "Yeah, they need to realize that there are other cats in the world beside each other..."'Silverstar' 01:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost nodded in agreement. She looked down at the remains of the sparrow. "Do you want the rest?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream went into the warriors' den. ---- Frozenkit kicked Froststorm's belly. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Froststorm looked down and nuzzled Frozenkit's ears. Blizzardkit climbed on top of her brother she Froststorm could pay attention to her instead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit felt his sister climb onto him, so he tried to shove her off. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike licked his paw, and stared at Talonfang. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (i can't get over that runnings a peps) Blizzardkit tumbled off her brother with a squeal. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]]But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:18, January 4, 2016 (UTC) There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:11, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerpaw looked around and yawned. "Man! it's boring here!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|I'''m'' n''ot'' s''ay''i''ng'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) After the moss ball game, Runningstrike looked at his son. "Dewkit, can you come to me for a minute?" He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:36, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit glared at his father and hopped over to him, not meeting his gaze. "What?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:38, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "I know what it is like to lash out, and to do things that might not be too great. But you can you tell me why you attacked Winterkit?" Runningstrike asked, gently. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:40, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit glared at the ground. "She's a stupid runt!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:42, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "Is there something else? Did she bother you?"Runningstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "No, she's annoying though, she wants everyone to pay attention to her, and only her!" Dewkit growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:48, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "I know. But she means no harm by it, maybe trying talking to her about it but stay calm. And please, don't attack her in the future." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:50, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Dewkit scowled. "Whatever," he mewed and walked away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:54, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike padded over to Ioheart. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:57, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ren was pacing "please let Slash be safe" he said over and over again Frozenkit opened his eyes as well, not long after his sister. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 07:56, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Slash padded up to Ren. "I'm fine, Vinefur said the blackcough has turned into whitecough." ---- Firepoppy hissed at the tree root wrapped around her leg. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|'''''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 14:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Flash entered the borders. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:17, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy still fought with the root.[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 00:04, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike kept tracking the CaveClan scent. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:07, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Anger blazed through Firepoppy's fur. "Help!" she yelled as loud as she could. Though, right after this, she realized she was in RockClan. Oh no... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:02, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Ren looked at Slash "you know I'm still worried about you I always will" Ren said Runningstrike found Firepoppy "What are you doing here?" he asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:37, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw frowned.— User:Minkclaw 06:35, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Creekdew asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 12:36, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Slash stopped herself from purring too loud. "I don't need worrying!" ---- Firepoppy glared at Runningstrike. "I was tracking a badger!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|'I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 14:20, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "Why are you on RockClan territory?" Runningstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' "I didn't notice I crossed the border!" Firepoppy snapped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 14:39, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw smiled. "Nothing." She replied.— User:Minkclaw 16:04, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "Okay...want to go hunting?" Creekdew asked. --There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:39, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream groomed himself. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 20:43, January 5, 2016 (UTC)--'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:43, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Ren smiled at Slash Firepoppy let out a hopeless sigh. I'm trapped...' [[User:Ashstorm|'''''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:23, January 6, 2016 (UTC) (Do I bring Owltail in now) (Yeah, he could have followed her scent to find her) [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:38, January 6, 2016 (UTC) (K) Owltail cautiously went into Rockclan following Firepoppys scent seeing her stuck. Owltail quickly got her free "are you okay " he asked "Owltail! thank StarClan you got here just in time! I'm fine but we should go!" Firepoppy mewed and began heading to the border warily. [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Owltail followed Creekdew waited for Fernpaw's replay, purring. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:57, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Acornwind was bored Runningstrike sat down. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 18:13, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar suddenly let out a moan of pain and fell. [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 18:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike heard Stoatscar moan, and went to look for her. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:07, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar lifted her head when she saw Runningstrike. "Help..." she mewed in a weak voice. [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 23:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded, faster then ever, he ran to Vinefur. "Stoatscar needs help." There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:38, January 6, 2016 (UTC) "What now? I've already got Smokestorm and Meadowbee in here," Vinefur growled under his breath. [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 23:56, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. "Wait, did all of those cats were on the same patrol....." There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Vinefur nodded, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, why?" Waterstar shoved her way into the den at that moment and sat beside Smokestorm, nudging him. "You'll be okay." [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 00:07, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "What if something happened on that patrol.....that got them all sick?" RUnningstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:08, January 7, 2016 (UT Ioheart stalked into the den and looked closly at Meadowbee, then to Smokestorm. "I know what is wrong with them." [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 00:10, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Runningstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:12, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "They must have got it from water, it's a sickness... and..." Ioheart paused for a moment and took a breath. "There's no cure." [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 00:14, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "Can they survive it? Stoatscar has too...." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:16, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "There's no hope for survival, and," Ioheart's voice lowered to a whisper. "It's a slow painful death." [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 00:18, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "What about, death berries? If there is no hope for survival, then wouldn't be better if these cats died quick?" Runningstrike asked, turning to Vinvefur. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:20, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Vinefur nodded. "Yes, I-" "BUT, there is one cure," Ioheart sniffed suddenly. [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns]] 00:23, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Runningstrike asked, perking up. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:24, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay